


Just The Way You Are

by green78



Series: Girl, You're Amazing [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Smut, Trans Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green78/pseuds/green78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke missed the part of Lexa's dating profile that said she was trans. But it doesn't matter to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts), [Pakstoka (N1ghtWr1ter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/gifts).



> This fic was both a challenge and a little cathartic because Clarke's emotions/past experiences and how she overcame them reflect my own. Overwhelming thanks goes to [RaeDMagdon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon) for her help in editing and making sure I got the representation right without unknowingly saying something ignorant. This fic is dedicated to her and [N1ghtWr1ter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter), whose fics helped me change my way of thinking.
> 
> The lovely [heilmojito](http://heilmojito.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr made some [art for this](http://heilmojito.tumblr.com/post/146108560964/as-promised-green78-and-anon-some-more-lexas-d)!
> 
> EDIT: Ok, apparently I COMPLETELY messed up with the HRT thing, so I'm going to just leave out how many years Lexa was on it. So much for not unknowingly saying something ignorant. But I've been chatting with the lovely people at r/asktransgender and they've helped me understand some stuff, so I'll keep it in mind for the next story.

It was their third date, and things were progressing a whole lot faster than Clarke was anticipating. Not that she was complaining. Lexa was everything she’d ever dreamed of in a potential girlfriend: smart, funny, charming, sweet, _gorgeous_ , and currently kissing her senseless on the older woman’s couch. Clarke would have to thank Octavia later for pestering her into joining that dating site.

Clarke sighed happily as Lexa’s lips trailed down her neck, gently nipping her softly every so often. Beaming up at the her, Clarke grabbed her hips and pulled their bodies together, letting her eyes fall shut as she arched upwards.

Lexa shifted her hips against Clarke’s with a little moan and the woman beneath her froze, trying to determine if she was imagining the hardness pressing against her thigh. But then Lexa shifted again and Clarke felt that same hardness press against her core, and while the sensation made her body shiver in delight, her brain was short-circuiting from confusion more than pleasure.

“Uh, Lexa?” Clarke began, placing her palm against the woman’s chest and pushing her back slightly.

“Yeah?” Lexa asked breathlessly.

“Is there, uh, something you wanna tell me?”

Lexa blinked in bewilderment until Clarke glanced meaningfully between their bodies before meeting her gaze again. All the colour drained from her face. “I…I thought you knew.”

“What? How would I know?”

“I put it on my dating profile,” Lexa’s voice quivered as she started to panic.

“I missed that part,” Clarke admitted.

Lexa bit her lip and looked away. One of the things she had liked most about Clarke when she first messaged her on the dating site was that she didn’t say anything about Lexa being trans. Most of the women that messaged her had invasive questions that usually started with “I don’t mean to pry/I don’t want to offend you, but….” When she had gone on dates with those who had seemed cool about it, the women had started questioning Lexa during their dates, leaving her trapped and uncomfortable. She had left those dates right in the middle without regret; she wasn’t about to spend time with someone who only asked her out because they thought she was a novelty. Lexa had almost given up hope until she’d gotten a message from Clarke.

Clarke was everything Lexa had ever dreamed of in a potential girlfriend. She was kind, cheerful, and funny, and the sound of her laugh made Lexa’s heart flutter in her chest. She was also the most beautiful woman Lexa had ever seen and she kissed like a goddess.

But Clarke hadn’t known, and Lexa hadn’t known that Clarke hadn’t known. Suddenly Lexa’s world was upside-down and her hopes were holding together by a quickly-fraying thread. “Do you…does this change anything?” she whispered, terrified of Clarke’s answer.

The younger woman was silent and Lexa’s heart turned to lead in her chest. She pulled away from Clarke and started to push herself off the couch when Clarke wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back, sighing thoughtfully as she adjusted their bodies together. Lexa’s hope returned as she realised that Clarke wasn’t saying no but was thinking about how to respond and she waited patiently until the other woman found the right words.

“If you’d asked me about a year ago, it might have,” she admitted, stroking Lexa’s hair. “But now, no. It doesn’t change anything.”

“What changed for you?” Lexa wondered, though carefully.

Clarke’s sigh was slightly more melancholy this time. “Well, thanks to past…bad experiences, it was drilled into my head that penis equals man and vagina equals woman and penis was something I had to be very afraid of. So even though consciously I had no problem with trans people, subconsciously it was different, so if you’d asked me if I would date someone who was trans…”

“You would have said no because you were scared of anything that reminded you of men, even a little bit,” Lexa finished for her. She’d realised immediately what Clarke had meant by “bad experiences” and pressed a reassuring kiss to her cheek. Clarke responded with a kiss to Lexa’s forehead before continuing.

“Anyway, about a year ago, I – and you’re gonna laugh _so_ hard at this – I started reading fanfiction.”

Lexa lifted her head and arched an eyebrow at Clarke but said nothing, waiting for her to elaborate. “I came across a couple of fics about girls with, well…equipment,” the younger woman explained, “and when I read the stories I found that I actually _liked_ them. Then I discovered alpha-beta-omega fics and _whoa_ those are something else…” she trailed off. Lexa gave a little snort of laughter, knowing _exactly_ what kind of fics Clarke was talking about. “And the more I read, the more I realised that the parts don’t make the person – that two women in love can still be two women in love even if one of them has a little something different between her legs. Well, maybe not _little_ …”

Lexa all-out laughed this time and the sound made Clarke smile. “Lexa, it doesn’t matter to me that you were assigned male at birth. I still care about you and you’re still a beautiful woman.”

Lexa smirked, though shyly. “You care for me and you think I’m beautiful?” she repeated. “You know this is only our third date, right?”

Clarke flushed. “Well…I know what I like, and I’ve liked you from the start.”

“I…thank you. I’m glad you think I’m beautiful,” Lexa mumbled. “I’m always worried about whether or not I pass.”

“You can be beautiful without ‘passing,’ Lexa, but for what it’s worth, you _more_ than pass. When I opened your profile and saw your picture I forgot how to breathe for a second. And hey, it just means there’s more of you to love.”

Lexa groaned and let her head drop to Clarke’s shoulder. “That was _so_ bad.”

“I couldn’t resist. Now, where were we?” Clarke rolled her hips against Lexa’s, feeling that the woman was still hard. Lexa groaned, nipping at Clarke’s neck.

“You know, I can think of other ways to make you forget how to breathe.”

“Ok, _now_ who’s being bad?”

“Me, hopefully, and very soon.”

“I’m very ok with that.”

“Oh, good.” Lexa lifted herself off of Clarke in favour of scooping her up in her arms. Clarke let out a shrieking giggle as Lexa carried her down the hall to her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her before laying Clarke gently on the bed. Clarke opened her arms to Lexa and the older woman gratefully fell in, once again kissing her way down Clarke’s neck and leaving bites in her wake. Clarke whimpered, tugging at Lexa’s shirt.

“Off, off, _off_ ,” she growled.

Lexa chuckled. “ _Slow_ , babe. Take it slow.”

“I don’t wanna take it slow,” Clarke gasped as she placed a series of kisses along the column of Lexa’s throat. At the same time, she arched her hips up into her, eliciting a groan from Lexa as she ground her hardness into Clarke in response. Clarke smirked at her reaction. “Slow, huh?”

Lexa bit her lip. “Ok, maybe not _that_ slow,” she relented, and Clarke giggled in delight as she crashed their lips together again. This time when she tugged at Lexa’s shirt, the other woman helped, breaking from the kiss just long enough to toss the garment away. Straddling Clarke, Lexa reached behind her own back to unclasp her bra, also sending it somewhere inconsequential across the room. Clarke’s eyes glittered with lust as she brought her hands up to cup Lexa’s breasts.

“You like?” Lexa sighed as Clarke gently tugged at her nipples.

“I _very_ like.”

“HRT,” Lexa smirked. “They weren’t always this spectacular.” She would have said more but her words became a gasp as Clarke lifted her head to wrap her lips around her nipple, sucking gently but eagerly.

“Were they always this tasty?” Clarke teased, her voice muffled by the mouthful she’d taken.

Lexa giggled even as she whimpered at the delicious sensation of Clarke’s tongue swirling around the stiff peak. In truth, the woman’s silliness calmed her – made her feel more relaxed about where they were headed. She was always a little nervous about sex – more about what her partner would think than anything else. But the safety of Clarke’s embrace made that nervousness unravel.

Deciding she didn’t want to be the only one topless, Lexa pulled Clarke into a sitting position and tugged at the hem of her shirt, waiting for permission. When Clarke nodded, Lexa drew the shirt over her head before reaching around to unclasp her bra, gently sliding the straps over Clarke’s shoulders and down her arms. Lexa’s jaw dropped when she turned her gaze to Clarke’s breasts, soft and round and perfect and oh-so-delectable.

“You like?” Clarke husked, mimicking Lexa’s earlier words. Instead of answering, Lexa cupped the tender globes in her hands and buried her face in Clarke’s cleavage, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. Clarke’s giggle became a gasp as Lexa sucked hard on her nipple, scraping the bud with her teeth as she laved it with her tongue. “Lex, _more_ ,” she moaned, and Lexa complied, flicking the button on Clarke’s jeans and gently drawing the zipper down.

By unspoken agreement, the two broke apart to rid themselves of their jeans, the process easier on their own. Clarke’s panties were soaked and Lexa was straining against the fabric of her boxers and when the two met again it was with kisses and moans and the canting of hips. Lexa trailed her finger over the fabric of Clarke’s underwear to press lightly at her clit, making her cry out and tighten the grip she had on Lexa’s hips. Determined to give as good as she got (and wanting to more than anything), Clarke palmed Lexa’s hardness through her boxers, evoking a choked moan. The sound made Clarke burn with desire.

“May I?” she all but begged as she grasped the waistband of Lexa’s shorts.

“Yes,” she gasped, and Clarke wasted no time in tugging the woman’s boxers down and off her legs.

Clarke didn’t think it was possible, but the sight of Lexa’s penis made her even wetter than she already was. It was the perfect length and girth – not so long or wide as to hurt but just enough that Clarke knew the stretch would feel delicious. The tip was already beaded with precum and Clarke gently swiped it away with her thumb. Lexa mewled and bucked her hips at the touch.

“How do you feel about compliments?” Clarke purred as she took Lexa’s cock gently in her hand.

“Huh?” Lexa responded, her mind too hazy with pleasure to understand what Clarke meant. When she realized what the woman was trying to say, she bit her lip, her anticipation more apprehensive than lustful. No one had ever really commented on her penis except to say that it was odd for her to have one, which did nothing to help her dysphoria. No one had ever actually wanted to say nice things about it. Not only that, but saying nice things about it seemed even odder: how do you compliment a stereotypically male attribute on a woman’s body? Lexa wasn’t sure whether that would make her dysphoria better or worse. It hit her that that was why Clarke was asking for permission and it made her fall even harder for the woman in her arms.

“I…” Lexa began. “I’m not sure – ”

Clarke cut her off with a kiss. “Then I will just say that you are _beautiful_ ,” she whispered against her lips. Lexa melted into her arms, kissing her back fiercely. Splaying her hands against Clarke’s back, she pulled the woman tight against her body, trapping Lexa’s cock between them. The blonde moaned as she ground against it. “Can I taste you?” she pleaded.

Lexa’s desire almost left her completely as she tensed, shaking her head. “I can’t,” she gasped, struggling to breathe. The thought of Clarke taking her in her mouth was both erotic and terrifying. The action was just too… Lexa didn’t want to label any action as “too male” or “too female,” but the gender roles and power play behind sucking someone’s cock were too blatant for her to ignore. She knew that as much as she might enjoy it, the sight would send her dysphoria into overdrive.

But Clarke – sweet, kind, beautiful Clarke – understood without Lexa having to say another word. “Shh,” she soothed, running a tender hand up and down Lexa’s back. “It’s ok, babe. I’d never force you.” Lexa slowly relaxed in her arms as Clarke peppered her face with gentle kisses. “How do you want me?” she murmured.

Lexa could hardly believe this woman was real. No one had ever cared enough to ask before. “On top,” she whispered in reply. Being on top herself was another act she wasn’t ready to do.

“Ok,” Clarke complied with another kiss. She rolled Lexa onto her back in one smooth move, straddling the woman’s hips. She kicked off her underwear before lowering her hips and dragging her slick heat along Lexa’s length. Lexa threw her head back with a moan as Clarke coated her shaft with her arousal before guiding the head to the entrance of her cunt. “You ready?” she breathed, flush and wanting. When Lexa nodded her assent, Clarke lowered herself onto the older woman’s cock, both of them crying out as the head was enveloped in velvet warmth. Gasping at the stretch, Clarke rolled her hips forward to take another few inches and Lexa clung to her waist as she tried not to arch up into her. It only took one more thrust for Lexa to bottom out, pressing their hips together.

“So good,” Clarke moaned, arching her back as she tried to push Lexa further into her. “Lexa, you feel so good.” Lexa was too delirious with pleasure to reply, panting as she fought to keep from coming too soon. When both women had finally caught their breaths, Clarke slowly lifted herself from Lexa’s cock before taking it again with a hard thrust that had both of them gasping.

Clarke’s pace was slow but the force behind each thrust shook Lexa’s body. Lexa cried out with every flutter and clench of Clarke’s walls around her cock, her hips surging upward with each stroke. She was swiftly hurtling towards the edge but didn’t want to tumble over without bringing Clarke with her. Reaching between their bodies, Lexa pressed her thumb to the woman’s clit, rubbing firm but gentle circles around the throbbing bud.

Clarke’s keen of delight was almost a shriek as she quickened her pace, breathing ragged. “Lexa,” she whimpered as she rolled her hips with almost bruising force. “Lexa, _please_.”

“I’m here,” Lexa gasped. Clarke bent down and buried her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck as heat coiled low in her belly and between her legs. Lexa could feel her own release building in the base of her cock. “Come on, Clarke. Come for me, baby.”

Lexa’s tender murmurs and thrusts and one last hard press against her clit set Clarke unravelling. She threw her head back and came with a shout of Lexa’s name, clenching hard around Lexa’s shaft on a tide of wetness. The tightening heat and drenching release dragged Lexa over the edge with her and she muffled her moan in Clarke’s shoulder as she emptied herself into her. The feel of hot cum splashing within her prolonged Clarke’s orgasm until she collapsed spent and shuddering in Lexa’s arms.

They lay silent and sated as their breathing slowed, content to savour each other’s drunken, post-coital state. Lexa eventually moved to pull out but Clarke made a noise of protest in her shoulder and wrapped her legs around the woman’s waist. “You feel good,” she mumbled, and Lexa chuckled. She compromised by carefully rolling them onto their sides while keeping herself sheathed.

Clarke smiled and nuzzled her nose against Lexa’s. “That was _amazing_ ,” she purred.

Lexa buried a shy grin in Clarke’s shoulder. “ _You’re_ amazing,” she mumbled in reply.

“If you insist in fighting me on this there’s going to be a round two,” Clarke warned with a smile and Lexa laughed.

They readjusted in each other’s arms and Clarke sighed in mild disappointment as Lexa slipped out. “I can put it back later,” Lexa reassured her, making Clarke chuckle. Lexa’s teasing smile faded as she realised something. “Shit! We forgot a condom!”

“Re- _lax_ ,” Clarke soothed her with a gentle touch along her back. “I’m on the pill. If I’d wanted you to wear a condom I would have asked.”

“But I should have remembered,” Lexa protested guiltily.

“Hey, don’t you _dare_ beat yourself up about it.” Clarke kissed her forehead. “You were caught up in the moment, which was exactly how I wanted you.” The woman’s words made Lexa smile despite herself, and her smile prompted Clarke’s. “See? Nothing to worry about. Now hold me while I take a nap.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa obliged more than happily. They disentangled long enough to crawl under the covers before wrapping themselves in each other again. “Clarke?”

“Yes?”

“I probably should have asked this _before_ we had sex, but will you be my girlfriend?”

Clarke grinned and tilted her head so she could press a fierce kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Yes. Now sleep with me.”

“Didn’t I just?”

“I meant _sleep_ ,” Clarke groaned as Lexa chuckled. And after a few more lazy kisses, they did just that.


End file.
